


it’s not easy

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: у них получается не сразу.





	it’s not easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



у них получается не сразу.

они слишком долго были. только. чонён и наён. сане всё ещё кажется, что её никто (читай: чонён) не примет. не захочет. они слишком долго были вдвоём, но всё равно. впустили сану к себе. раз и навсегда. и не дадут ей уйти, если вдруг она почувствует себя. лишней.

она чувствует себя так. довольно часто, но об этом молчит, пока её любят вслух.

 

до поры до времени они не съезжаются.

наён ноет, что их — с чонён — квартира для троих маленькая, надо найти новую. чонён ищет — и не находит подходящей, и сана думает, что это лишь очередная. причина. оставлять её в стороне. точно так же, как это делала чонён пару лет до, упорно её избегая. сана не говорит ни слова, это так на неё не похоже, просто присылает в их общих чат: это ничего.

не добавляет: значит, так тому и быть.

и это тоже — совсем на неё не похоже.

сана не сдаётся. ни при каких условиях, но здесь. у неё нет возможности бороться — ей не за что и не за кого: они нужны ей обе, даже если. скорей всего. _им_ она не нужна.

сана не бывает грустной, её никто такой не видел — и она не любит такой быть, и она ни в чём никогда не сомневается, но. переезд откладывается и откладывается: чонён в поисках, наён в работе, а сана. одна. в ожидании. она прождала достаточно. прежде чем её приняли.

сможет ли она ещё—

 

сана не бывает грустной, но у наён почему-то хорошо получается читать. каждую её эмоцию. поэтому однажды, когда они вместе ужинают, довольно поздно, возле дома, наён замечает. какая сана тихая. она толком и не ест: смотрит в тарелку, на уже остывшую еду, смотрит и молчит. чонён же о чём-то рассказывает с набитым ртом — и они втроём как в мыльном пузыре. если сана заговорит — он лопнет; наён заговаривает первой.

да, когда-то именно она.

долго ни на что не соглашалась.

а чонён пугало всё, что с ней творилось, когда они были рядом, вместе и по отдельности, её пугает это и сейчас, но меньше. теперь ей спокойней, хотя втроём они самые громкие на свете; наён, кстати, тоже спокойно, только потому что. у них есть сана.

куда они без неё? никуда.

— сана-я.

— а?

— тебя что-то тревожит?

— нет.

— да.

сана собирается возразить, а губы предательски. подрагивают.

лишь бы не заплакать, думает она, лишь бы не.

сана не плачет. ни перед кем. чтобы никому не показывать, какой ранимой она может быть на самом деле, и что за всем её весельем и простодушием есть что-то ещё.

не то чтобы.

кто-то хотел узнать.

(наён хочет)

(и всегда хотела)

— сана.

— ну что?

и наён пихает чонён в плечо, чтобы та перестала жевать, от чего чонён, конечно, давится, и они все нервно смеются. а потом. наён говорит вполне серьёзно:

— я много думала и решила, _мы_ решили, что лучшим выходом из нашей ситуации всё-таки будет твой переезд к нам. прости, что это затянулось на недели.

— разве хватит места?

сана не добавляет: для меня.

у вас внутри.

— хватит.

и наён накрывает её руку своей, слегка сжимает, и у саны от такого обычного действия. подрагивает, как и губы ранее, сердце. и чонён, всё ещё немного тормозя, подсаживается к сане ближе. чтобы прижаться поцелуем к её щеке. она никогда так не—

— зачем, чонён-а?

— слёзы.

вместо поцелуев — пальцы. нежно и осторожно. вытирают соль. и сана льнёт к чонён, и от неё никто — ни одна из них — не убегает. как раз наоборот. сана не чувствует себя лишней.

только, может, любимой.

по-настоящему.

 

чонён порой кажется, что она живёт с двумя детьми.

капризными, отчаянно требующими внимания. 

с ними невозможно справиться — и чонён не удаётся, и она не уверена, что это вообще. нужно. они всё равно полагаются во всём на неё, особенно наён: она держится за чонён, когда ей плохо, и держит сану, чтобы не было плохо уже ей.

чонён их связывает.

не так уж крепко и не так уж надёжно, как могла бы.

у неё нет на это сил — и не будет. она так много их — и времени — потратила. зря. не признавая, что наён для неё значит и значила всегда. с самого детства. отталкивая сану как можно дальше. с первой же встречи. чонён пыталась не поддаваться. им. себе.

чонён пыталась.

не любить.

что, вообще-то, было куда сложнее.

и с этим она не справилась.

а сейчас, когда они держат её обе, чтобы с чонён ничего не случилось, чтобы она знала, что всё это — между ними — честно и реально, чонён ни о чём не жалеет. даже если вряд ли когда-нибудь признается. как ей с ними. хорошо.

(как же ей хорошо)

 

наён помнит: увидев сану впервые, она поняла в ту же секунду, что всё изменится. всё правда изменилось, но в итоге осталось. прежним. просто. на одного человека больше.

наён думала, что не переживёт. если чонён, так ничем ей и не ответив, уйдёт к сане.

но они все молча ошибались.

пока сана не сказала, когда они праздновали повышение наён, так внезапно, они говорили о другом, но искренне. как и всё, что сана делала. как и всё, что билось у саны в груди.

она обнимала их — и наён немного млела от её тепла; они были пьяны, красны и влюблены, до конца не осознавая. кто в кого. сана обнимала, а ещё—

— знаете что?

— что, сана-я?

— вы моё всё.

из чонён вырвался нервный смешок, но никому не было смешно.

наён боялась в тот момент. всего, что могло произойти. а сана, смотря — то наён, то на чонён — своими большими полными звёзд глазами, не боялась тогда ничего, поэтому.

спросила напрямую:

— можно я буду вас любить?

— обеих?

— да.

— сана, это так—

— я пойму, если вы меня не—

эти звёзды, наён нравилось видеть их каждый день, поблекли.

чонён тоже заметила:

— что за чушь? мы тебя—

и она запнулась, потому что не была. ни к чему. готова. и говорить за наён не хотела, но. они переглянулись — и сомнений никаких не возникло. хотя они ни разу пока не обсудили. друг друга. наён знала: после этого они успеют. обязательно. и чонён не сбежит.

— девочки?

— ты можешь.

— что?

— любить нас.

так же, как и мы тебя, уже шёпотом добавила чонён.

 

наён помнит: как сана не могла ни во что поверить.

помнит: как она целовала их по очереди. снова и снова.

и: как они были счастливы. бесконечно долгую ночь. сана освещала её собой.

 

чонён спит посередине. не потому что хочет, не потому что так получается. наён и сана сами. ложатся по обе стороны. протестовать бессмысленно — в этом чонён совсем плоха.

ей часто снятся кошмары — и она просыпается в слезах, и дрожит, и никак не придёт в себя. чонён просто нельзя. быть при этом одной.

поэтому наён всегда справа, сана — слева.

так они её берегут.

чонён, может, нянчится с ними, должен же быть кто-то взрослым, но.

из них троих. чонён разбить проще. все её стены только на вид. непробивные. они хрупки настолько, что одного слова или прикосновения будет достаточно. чтобы они развалились.

наён обычно находит её руку в темноте, подносит к губам, или прижимается лбом к её лбу, или гладит по голове и повторяет. как сильно она её любит. они с ней. всё хорошо. сана делает то же самое или обнимает, пряча чонён в себе. отдавая и тепло, и любовь, и заботу.

чтобы все плохие сны ушли.

хотя бы на сегодня.

чонён спит посередине, и эти двое — самые дурацкие, но самые лучшие — защищают её, когда она не может этого сама. чонён не обязательно. постоянно. быть их опорой.

ей не обязательно взваливать весь этот груз на свои плечи.

и наён, и сана просят:

— поделись с нами.

это сложно, никто не говорил, что легко, но чонён? она пробует. понемногу.

ей есть кому довериться.

чонён наконец-то научилась это ценить.

 

они ссорятся (наён с чонён), куда без этого, обижаются (наён на чонён), расходятся в разные комнаты или вообще из квартиры (наён), и не говорят друг с другом до тех пор, пока сана не помирит, не сведёт обратно. чонён их связывает, а сана не даёт развязаться.

кто-нибудь из них, так или иначе, раз или два, или чаще. думает. что он лишний. это нормально, но никто, вообще-то, не перетягивает. одеяло на себя. они обсуждают проблемы вместе, решают их тоже — вместе, потому что. несмотря ни на что.

к концу дня это всегда _наён & чонён & сана_, пусть многие годы были только _наён & чонён_; пусть сана всё ещё боится, что может им наскучить, занимая столько места (в этих слишком добрых — для неё — сердцах); пусть наён никак не привыкнет к тому, что она любит не одну чонён, и ей это нравится, как же ей нравится; пусть чонён и не бежит, разве что домой, её там ждут, и ей страшно чувствовать любовь, умноженную в столько раз, что она не помещается у чонён за рёбрами, она всё равно. рада, что они. втроём.

 

пусть у них и не получается всё и сразу, что не так уж важно, но к концу дня.

это всегда _наён & чонён & сана_.

и только так.


End file.
